Light of Love
by Aliria Zettle
Summary: People in Domino are dying musteriously, and the Vampires and Demons are forced to band with the Light Beings to save themselves. Yami, Joey, Seto = vamps. The only hope for mortals to survive lies within the Light of Loves, better summary inside
1. Something Different

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! If I did, it would be the end of the world as we know it.  
  
Ok, summary: In this world of Domino City, vampires (Joey, Yami, and Laura, a mysterious OC), soulslaves (Mai), half breeds (Seto), and much more roam the streets when night descends. But something happens. A friend of the Shadow Walker (a more powerful version of a Necromancer) is being hunted by the Soul Stalker because of the Hope Remedy - Laura's, the friend's, soul before she became a Vampire - that belongs to the Soul Stalker, who is a Lady of the Nite with the ability to give and take life and grant hope to all, yet take it all away in an instant. Vampires aren't supposed to get back their soul - it mixes with the Darkness in the blood and makes them crazed and extremely dangerous if the vampire isn't strong enough, which they rarely are. But Laura has drunken the stilled energy running through another of her kind's veins, and just might have enough power to, with the help of the Hope Remedy, become one of the Ladies of the Nite. This is exactly what the Soul Stalker fears, as she does not want to have an equal in her power (the Shadow Walker isn't so powerful).  
  
To make matters worse, there are many mysterious deaths taking place in Domino, and the Dark creatures are being affected, too. People are dying and coming back together to kill more, absorbing the powers of ancient times and modern times (even the Millenium Items) until they are powerful enough to..do something which no one can predict.  
  
Goodness is working in all of this, though. The Soul Stalker has a split personality, one of her kind and loving mother, the other of her own deceitful and sadistic, power hungry self. She is able to bring Light of Loves to their Darkness and bring Hope to life through their love, which converts the Dark to a Peace Maker. Of course, if not all works out, the would - be couple become some of the most dangerous creatures imagined...  
  
WHOA! THAT WAS LONG!  
  
I wrote this in tune to my heartbeat, to my soul. It doesn't really matter if no one likes it. I just wrote a sort of dark fiction in tune to my 'bodyrythm' as I call it. You may call it an aura, or a..I don't know, but I basically believe that the energy in our systems in tune with are heartbeat creates a soulrythm and a bodyrythm. Like a song is in tune to the music, this story is almost in tune to my soul. Almost. I have yet to devise a story that reaches to the darkest corners of my being.  
  
You didn't have to understand that! And Harpie Lady or Firesong, no teasing me about that! It's too important to me.  
  
ANYWAY! On with this mega-cool (or what ever you want to call it) story!  
  
Chapter One: Darkness by my Blood  
  
I thrive in the dark. My heart beats in the rhythm of the night. While my aibou sleeps, I roam the streets, searching for prey. I feel my victim's heartbeat as if it was my own, and then I snatch it in my arms and sink my teeth into its neck.  
  
I drink its life.  
  
Aibou sleeps now. His tri-colored hair is in disarray, and the covers are tangled around him. I emerge from my soulroom and walk to the window-silent as a cat. My bodyrythm reaches out to the farthest corners of the city, searching for my prey.  
  
One's whose heart beats with my own.  
  
I latch onto a girl's soulstring, following her rhythm. Showing my fangs, I jump from the balcony with a hiss and land smoothly on the street.  
  
Emily skipped through the streets. She had been accepted in one of the best colleges in Tokyo! Her friends would be so happy for her! Especially Kendra. Kendra and Emily had been friends since around kindergarten. By seventh grade they were positively inseparable! And now they would both be able to go to the same schools! Emily slowed to a stop when she felt some one watching her. It wasn't that feeling you get when passerby check out your weird clothing or something.it was more like an evil glare.  
  
She whirled around but saw nothing. Must've been my imagination, she thought with a shiver. Emily started slowly walking away, but the feeling stayed with her. A few times she peeked over her shoulder, but her eyes only saw the empty street.  
  
The creepy feeling started to grow until the ice-cold fingers of panic gripped her heart. Emily sped up, for now it seemed that that something was right behind her. Almost as if she could turn around and come face to face with her stalker. If it had a face.  
  
Emily felt breath on the back of her neck, tingling her short-cropped hair. She whirled around, but again saw nothing out of the ordinary. She started backing up slowly, only to feel the presence again at her back.  
  
Emily whirled around and screamed. A man with wavy hair shrouded in mystery loomed up before her.  
  
The man clamped the girl's hands together in his own, trapped her legs with both of his, and tilted her head back by pulling on Emily's hair, before sinking his teeth into her neck. Emily felt as if she was drowning. Her lungs seemed to collapse on themselves; sending sharp shards of pain everywhere.  
  
She gasped for air, but nothing happened. Just more pain.  
  
I LOVED THIS! My victim was squirming within my arms; gasping and gluging like a fish. I could feel her heart beat change, then slowly recede until it ceased.  
  
The succulent blood on my lips revived me. It pumped me up and almost made me feel.alive. Almost.  
  
I dropped the corpse of Emily. I now know all her secrets, all her dreams and memories. I know why she was out here in the dark. And I know who my next victim will be. Kendra.  
  
XXX  
  
Yugi awoke the next morning with a start. He was drenched in sweat, and the covers were tangled around him.  
  
Yugi breathed in short, terrified gasps. He'd had a dream stained with darkness and blood. Yugi could remember only bits and pieces of it, but he knew what the outcome had been.  
  
Emily was dead.  
  
Yugi knew what his Yami was. He had known ever since his duel with Pegasus. The clues had started coming with the dreams. Then he had recognized the victims of the dreams as the ones from real life. But the one clue that had summed up all his suspicions was when he'd woken up to find blood on his lips. Someone else's blood.  
  
And today it was Emily's. And tomorrow it would be Kendra's.  
  
Yugi shivered in fear. His Yami didn't know that he'd found out the little secret, for Yugi was afraid that he himself would be drained so that Yami's secret wouldn't be found out.  
  
Thus he always knew who was going next but was always too afraid to help.  
  
Yugi's happy heart would crumple in fear in despair whenever he thought about being too cowardly to save the innocent people. He would shrink inside himself whenever some one died at Yami's hands-for Yugi knew that he was the only one who could change Yami's heart, but that knowledge never helped.  
  
I listened to my abiou's thoughts. So he does know. I'd always had suspicions, but this confirmed them. Poor Yugi. He doesn't understand that he can do nothing to help. The only thing he could do is kill me by destroying the puzzle, for I will never stop. Blood is how I live. Without it, I would not exist in this world. And besides, I would never hurt him. He's my abiou.  
  
XXX  
  
The next night I dropped Kendra's corpse as I had done so many times to other female's bodies. I have never bitten a male, for their bodyrythm is less mystical and more blunt than mine is. There are no hidden secrets that go deep within the soul.  
  
And I thrive on the blood of those secrets.  
  
Blood.  
  
I need it. Now.  
  
Kendra had been caught before me. By whom, I don't know. All I know is that Kendra's killer has the same bodyrythm as mine. Which means she is of my House.  
  
She's a SoulSucker.  
  
There are thousands of vampire Houses. They were founded by the first three vampires: Sandre, Nomino, and R?. I am R?.  
  
We are worshiped like gods among the three neighbors - otherwise known as the Houses. I sniffed the air. My smelling sense is ten times as strong as that of human's. As I tried to catch her scent, my mind wandered.  
  
I only hoped that the girl would be weaker than me, for then I could drink her energy. Vampires have purple electricity running through our veins rather than blood. If one vampire has double-dosage of that energy, we can get extremely powerful. In the past, some were even able to rule the world of the living, the dead, and the in-betweens with one finger. All of them, in the end, however, bowed before me and my awesome powers. If the girl is stronger than I am, then by walking into her territory I would be setting myself in a trap. It would be like pulling the trigger at myself.  
  
But that could never happen. As far as I know, I'm the most powerful vampire on earth and off it.  
  
I crouch down on my heels when I catch her scent. With a hiss, I spring onto the nearest rooftop and jump from building to building, her soulstring now guiding me. I pass many perfect victims on my quest, but I already have one in mind so they'll be spared. For now.  
  
A/N: It is 10:02, and I have to go to bed, as my eyelids are slowly drooping, making it hard to see. I wanted to write more, but oh, well. I already have the next chapter written down, and I will upload it A.S.A.P! Thank you so much for reading this!!!! Plz R&R! 


	2. Vampires and Shadow Walkers

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh! Duh! If I did I would be swimming in money! *Drools* I also don't own Magic: The Gathering. She also got the name 'Shadow Walker' from Sungirl and Meowiegirls story.  
  
Yami: Snap out of it! *shakes some sense into me*  
  
Ash Nite: Ok, ok. I'll just go swim in my hot tub.  
  
Yami: Ash Nite? You're sick. If you go into the hot tub you'll get the hives.  
  
Ash Nite: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *Sniff* fine.*sniff*. I'll just write.   
  
Chapter two: Vampires and Shadow Walkers  
  
1802, America-a small house in the outskirts of a sleepy town  
  
Laura's POV~  
  
"Laura, you're looking pale," my mom said, holding my arm. "Are you alright?"  
  
"Yes I'm fine, mom," I replied with a fake smile. How could I be all right? My husband was sneaking out every night, returning with moist blood on his lips. I shivered.  
  
She just eyed me worriedly and turning to my father inquired, "Doesn't she look pale to you?"  
  
Pa didn't even bother to even glance my way before saying "No." He was busy reading the paper. He's never bothered with mom and I unless he's striking us. But he only does it for our "own benefit."  
  
Yah, right.  
  
My father's name is that of a common one: George. He doesn't live up to his common looks and name, though, for he's an exceptionally cruel man who beats anyone up for no reason. He always gets away with it, though, as he is the town judge.  
  
He won't be for long that's for sure.  
  
My father and mother's marriage to each other was an arranged one, and so far it's pretty bad. Mom can't bear a male, so she is frequently the subject to my father's rage. My husband's name is Joseph-Joey for short. We, too, had an arranged marriage, but unlike my father Joey is a good husband. He has never once laid a harmful finger to me. The only problem with him is that he sneaks out at night. At first I thought he was having an affair, but Joey isn't the kind to cheat. And besides, he's only seventeen-the farthest we've ever gone is kissing.  
  
And he's good. Really good.  
  
As anyone can tell, I'm overcome with curiosity. I've tried telling myself that it doesn't matter, and that I should be a "good little wife" and stay out of my husband's hair. But it doesn't work. Nothing does.  
  
So tomorrow I shall sneak out in the dark and follow Joey to quench my curiosity and quell my suspicions.  
  
And I'm sure it will be nothing. That we can just go on with our lives and live peacefully 'till the end of our days. So there really isn't any harm in following him.right?  
  
XXX  
  
Wow. I do not think that I shall be able to do this. The dark is so frightening, with its hidden secrets and whispers of unspeakable horror.  
  
But I must do this so that I can go back to being a completely trusting wife. I'll do it for Joey.  
  
As I lay in bed, pretending to be asleep, I hear him sneak out of our bedroom. The only way out of it is by the door on the right wall, so I am able to follow him easily. Wrapped only in my nightgown with a shawl thrown over my shoulders, I tiptoe out of the room and into the hall.  
  
Joey can be seen slipping out a window.  
  
Oh phooey! Why can't that son of a gun just use the door? I mean really! Now I have to slip out the window behind him, and with a nightdress that is nearly impossible!  
  
The moon rays spill onto the wooden floor, creating an eerie path way to the window. My white slippers advance upon the opening as soon as I see Joey's head disappear. I glide after him silently, knowing that with the moonbeams showering my pale complexion and white dress I probably looked like an angel.  
  
I was very pleased.  
  
My foot hit a nail in the floor and I tripped. All right, so I'm a clumsy angel.....  
  
My father's a light sleeper, so when I practically fell on his doorway, he awoke with a roar. That's right a roar. If I was caught...........  
  
Fear made me move faster than I ever had before. When his door slammed open with a crash, I was already half way down the outside wall to our house. Lithely, I jumped the rest of the way and ran a fast as I could away from Pa and towards Joey.  
  
I heard a feminine scream in front of me and a male laugh that sounded suspiciously like Joey's. Though this was not one of those pleasant laughs- it was one that raised the hair on the back of my neck.  
  
An overwhelming sense of curiosity struck me and I forgot about my near escape from Pa. It's not like it doesn't happen everyday, after all.  
  
My feet carried me slowly towards where the scream had come from. I reached a clearing in the brush and hid behind a tree.  
  
I heard a gasping and gluging that sounded like someone drowning. I leaned around the tree and gasped. My beloved husband was bent over a girl's neck, slowly sucking at a certain spot. When he was done, his head lifted, and bloodstained fangs slid slowly up his chin before settling into a normal size.  
  
He dropped the girl. She was a deathly pale, and looked as if all the blood had been drained from her. I put two and two together and got five. What was happening? All I knew was that Joey isn't human.  
  
He was some sort of.....vampire.......  
  
I don't know how I got that word- I'd never even heard of it- yet it seemed to fit my husband.  
  
And the word brought more fear to me than I'd ever known possible.  
  
My eyes opened wide and so did my traitorous mouth. Unwillingly I let out a scream and turned to flee.  
  
Not one step had been taken before I felt a strong arm clamp me around my middle and pull me up against Joey's hard chest.  
  
He leaned down and whispered in my ear, "I told you never to follow me. I warned you......."  
  
He bent his head until it was level with the curve of my neck. His tongue flicked out. Playing with the soft spot, tormenting my senses.  
  
And then he opened his mouth, and I could feel two sharp points probe against my skin.  
  
A voice inside my head screamed at me to run away, get free. Or die.  
  
I kicked Joey in the shins and elbowed his stomach. In shock, Joey's grip loosened enough to free me for just a second. It was all I need.  
  
I started running as fast as I could, but Joey easily caught up to me. His powerful stride carried him to my back in five seconds. He grabbed at my hands. I shot to the left, evading his grip. He caught up to me again, but before I could pivot another time, he had captured my hands and hair in one hand while bending me over it, wrapped his other arm around my waist, and captured my legs with his.  
  
I was defenseless. I couldn't move my head for my hair was pulling me backwards- exposing my neck to him.  
  
"I tried to make this easy for you," he whispered, tormenting my senses once more. "Please forgive me, my love." He slowly bent his head.  
  
When his fangs pierced my skin, my life flashed before my eyes. Boy, was it boring. I realized that I'd always been owned and controlled by someone. That I'd never been truly free or happy.  
  
Then his teeth delved deeper. It started to hurt. I felt as if I was drowning in a glass jar with no opening. I started to gasp and glug like the girl before me. But instead of dropping dead- I got a new feeling. It was if I was a feather floating in the wind. I felt relaxed. Happy even. Wave after wave of such o soothing energy rolled through my veins, tickling my nerves.  
  
Joey dropped to his knees and let my go. Through my blurry vision I saw his shoulders shaking with his head thrown forward.  
  
His fangs glinted in the moonlight, stained with my blood.  
  
Again pain seized me. I opened my guts to scream as I felt my guts twist.  
  
Joey's hand stopped any sound from traveling further than six inches.  
  
My breathing started to slow. My heart rate pumped furiously in my ears. It felt as if something was lodged in my throat, stopping the oxygen from reaching my lungs. I tried screaming as soon as Joey's hand shifted, but nothing passed it.  
  
And then there was silence.  
  
No birds, no rustling grass, no breeze.  
  
No heartbeat.  
  
I no longer felt the solid thudding in my chest. There was only a sense of floating. Of not belonging. My ears strained to here a sound. Anything.  
  
Nothing reached me. Only cold, harsh bleakness. I no longer felt frightened or sad. I just felt hard. Like I was trapped in some place barren.  
  
Joey looked over at me from under his bangs. Holding out his wrist, he stated simply,  
  
"Drink."  
  
I knew what he meant. Slowly, tentatively, I slid a pair of fangs down my chin. They felt smooth and cold. Just like my heart.  
  
I quickly latched onto Joey's wrist. I prepared myself for his blood, but instead found the dead girl's. As I drank, memories that weren't my own flooded me. They were.......Susan's.  
  
Her blood gave me a shot of energy and brought emotion back to me. I didn't care that it was hers, only that I could feel something again. Sure, I'd been dead inside for only three minutes, but it was enough to promote my bloodlust.  
  
Bloodlust. I don't know where I got that name. But it seemed to fit what I was previously feeling.   
  
XXX I shook the memories out of my head. I didn't want to think about the past. Only the forever.  
  
"Shadow Walker! Arise!" I yelled at the alley.  
  
At first nothing happened. Everything was quiet and peaceful. Just like every other night. But then the ground rippled. The air started to vibrate with a magical tension. Then the pavement cracked before me, splitting apart, throwing pebbles everywhere.  
  
An earsplitting scream followed by hissing noises and clanging echoed off the surrounding walls as a darkly clad figure arose from the ground.  
  
"You call?"  
  
I stand back to let the Shadow Walker's bodyguards climb from the ground.  
  
"Laura, what do you need now, sister? An army? Some blood? How about a soulstring?" She eyed me from under the hood of her cloak.  
  
"Isn't it possible for me to just check upon an old friend?" I started circling her, ignoring the guards. I could tell Katherine was getting nervous.  
  
"What do you want, Vamp?" She spat out the last word in disgust. "It must be something great, as you are lamely trying to evade the subject. She followed me with her midnight eyes, but otherwise stayed still.  
  
I slowly walked around her, secretly searching for niches in her aura.  
  
"Your time has come, Shadow Walker, and your debt is not yet paid. I have come to collect what is mine."  
  
"It is not yours," she stated simply.  
  
"I will give you one more chance to hand it over, Katherine. If you do not, you will pay with your life."  
  
The Shadow Walker considerably straightened at that. But she never let her guard down for a second.  
  
I hissed in frustration, letting my fangs show. If I could only get her going.fear would be the best remedy. If I only knew what she was afraid of.if she had fears. I stopped circling her and stood stalk still. My eyes glazed over in pain as I focused every fiber of my being on detecting a hole in her armor. A glitch in her system.  
  
A large brick wall stood up before me. One single brick would hold the key to her mind. I slowly searched it, running it over with my long metaphorical fingers. The bricks were like cold tile- smooth in every aspect but one. My nail caught on a ruff bump. I'd found the nitch.  
  
Now to only break in without losing my life in the process.  
  
I snapped out of my trance and focused on the real world. There was the Shadow Walker, surrounded by her guards. Looming before me were the great walls of the alley, but something was not right. I felt as if some unknown presence were watching me......  
  
"You've had your chance, Katherine, and now you shall pay," I said, trying to focus myself on the real world.  
  
Hearing this, the rotting guards snapped to attention. They settled into their fighting stance: feet spread swords up, and shields' protecting their smelling bodies.  
  
The Shadow Walker still stood in her same stance. She slowly lifted her head to reveal a smirking face. "The dead make good soldiers." When I said nothing she continued, "They can't disobey orders, they never surrender, and they don't stop fighting when a random body part falls off." She laughed and snapped her fingers once. The ground rumbled and moaning and crying bodies crawled out from under the ground. A bloody hand grabbed my ankle, but I just kicked at it, sending it flying.  
  
Katherine was radiating a feeling of smugness. She believed that all was in her favor-that I was finished and she wouldn't have to pay. Her defenses were no longer locked, and I easily found passage into her powers.  
  
"Good bye, my friend," she said derisively.  
  
This time it was my turn to smirk. "You speak too soon, Kate. I believe that it is a checkmate.in my favor."  
  
With that, I flicked my wrist and sent her army to the dust. Slowly I advanced on my surprised friend- head down, but with my eyes locked on hers.  
  
"Never underestimate my awesome powers!" My voice became that of two as I drew ever nearer. "You have betrayed your promise. And for that you shall pay!"  
  
Katherine sidestepped me and replied easily, "Who ever said that I had betrayed my promise? Really, now. You judge me much to quick." With that she opened her cloak and pulled out a small glass jar that contained what appeared to be a purple glob of goop.  
  
My emotion. My energy.  
  
"Give it to me," I hissed, completely forgetting my surprise that she'd had it all along. The Shadow Walker merely tossed it to me. I caught it one handed in a vice- like grip.  
  
"I knew I could trust you, old friend."  
  
Kate just gave a snort before spreading out her arms and letting the earth swallow her once more- never leaving a trace of her appearance in the alleyway.   
  
OW!!!!! I BANGED MY ELBOW AGAINST THE WOODEN CHAIR IN THE MIDDLE OF THAT CHAPTER, AND IT STILL HURTS!!!!! OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Ok, if you see a period, then a lowercase letter imediantly following that period, with no spaces or nothing, then that means that there was a dot, dot, dot there until it left the word document.  
  
I have been working on this for.seven and a half hours, straight, and for all this hard work, I shall require a certain amount of reviews before I continue.  
  
Whoa! That's eleven pages! That means that my other chapter had.*counts fingers*.six pages!!!! YAY!!!!  
  
!!!  
  
~Ash Nite~ 


	3. uuuuuuuh

I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! I'm merely obsessed with it. I also do not own Magic: the Gathering.  
  
Ok, I wrote this in my 'handy dandy notebook' and I sorta proofread it.well.not really.But that's not the point. The first section I'm putting in is one that I crossed out because it didn't fit.but I like it so I'm going to mess with the story a bit so I can fit it in.  
  
Ok, thanks to all four of my reviewers: Firesong and Harpie Lady (who reviewed me way too much, saying that now I had nine reviews so I should continue, which I wasn't going to count, but Harpie Lady gave me this little prep talk yesterday so I'm writing anyway. Thank you Harpie Lady. Firesong. you just have issues), Demon Wolf, and Sungirl. Jocrox doesn't count because.well it's complicated.  
  
Ok, this section will be short. This chapter won't.   
  
Chapter three  
  
Laura's energy is strong. I can sense her aura from here.  
  
I start to grow cold. My thoughts slow and I get dizzy, fast.  
  
I have to have blood soon, or my whisper of death will soon join the wind.  
  
I will be snuffed out like a candle.  
  
A girl below me walks onto the dark street. Her heartbeat is in the rhythm of my own.  
  
Damn. I had wanted to find Laura, but I was too weak. I need.. blood.. so.. bad..  
  
A hoarse cry escapes my throat as I feel my soulstring begin to wither. It was now or never.  
  
I jump from the rooftop and land behind the girl. Having no time to spare, I strike her across the face - causing her head to snap back for a few seconds.  
  
That was all I needed.  
  
Before she could even scream, I had ripped away the skin over her artery with my fangs and began to drink my fill.  
  
She gasped in surprise only once before she lay limp in my arms. I had torn her neck. I shook my head in self-disgust. I knew to never go so long without energy - yet I had been so eager for to have something different happen that. I'd just ignored that costly lesson.  
  
Looking up at the stars, I search for Laura's soulstring again, latching onto it when it's found.  
  
I'll make her pay for distracting me with her life.   
  
XXX  
  
I watched in fascination as a female around my age conversed with the Shadow Walker. She fascinated me. She was like a mystic creature with hidden secrets that called to me.  
  
Getting her would be a challenge.  
  
Crouching on the side of a wall, I peer down at my new victim. I cannot see anything but her outline as she is decked completely with black silk.  
  
She's all curves, though, that's for sure.  
  
The Shadow Walker quickly tosses Laura a little glass jar. I quickly sniff its aura.  
  
A scent of mixed emotions met me, one of hope, happiness, love, despair, and regret. I instantly understood.  
  
She's a soulslave.   
  
XXX  
  
There are no images. There is no light.  
  
Only a dark ring.an evil source of power.  
  
Ryou awoke with a start. His ring was glowing in the dark, shimmering.throbbing.  
  
He looked around the room. An eerie music played mournfully, tickling his senses, calling to the ring.  
  
Unknown instruments and foreign sounds floated up to him through his window. The sound brought light to the room, showing Ryou the way.  
  
To what, he didn't know.  
  
Hear the music, see the light, kept pounding in his skull.  
  
Like a puppet on strings, Ryou pushed away the covers and got out of bed.  
  
The only way out of his room was by the door on the right wall and the window. Even though the music was coming from outside, Ryou was guided to the hall.  
  
With every step he took, the ring grew brighter.  
  
Hear the music, see the light.  
  
Overcome with curiosity, Ryou slipped out the door.  
  
The music floats in from the window at the far end of the hall..guiding..beckoning.  
  
The moon rays spill on the hardwood floor, creating an eerie path to the window. Ryou's feet advance on the opening as if on their own will. He glides after the music silently, knowing that he's following the footsteps of someone before him - that he's about to witness the past come back.  
  
Hear the music, see the light.  
  
Ryou couldn't stop. The music danced around him slowly, mystically. The rest of the world drowned out..leaving only Ryou and the music..  
  
Snapping out of his trance, Ryou found himself in a clearing. He couldn't remember this place.  
  
He looked down at his ring. The light was blinding, and it seemed to jump and vibrate with tension.  
  
Suddenly the air shimmered, and three images appeared out of no where.  
  
They looked like holograms. They were black and white with 2D complexions that wavered amongst static.  
  
A woman in an old fashioned nightdress was running from a man who was clad in an equally old outfit. He seemed rather familiar..  
  
On the ground at the man's feet was a girl whose image was especially wavy. She had what appeared to be a snakebite on her neck.  
  
Warning bells rang in Ryou's head. A voice inside him screamed to run away as far and fast as possible, but no matter how hard Ryou tried, he stayed rooted to the spot.  
  
The air had suddenly grown thick around his lower torso, making it impossible for him to move.  
  
And so Ryou watched..  
  
The man's arm was clamped around the woman's middle, rendering her immobile. He bent down and licked her neck. At first the woman seemed to melt in his arms, but when her captor's mouth opened, she kicked an elbowed her way out of his grasp before running like hell.  
  
A static scream tore from her throat when the male finally caught her.  
  
He bent over her and latched onto her throat, drinking and yet.giving. The picture faded slowly out until only their snow was left.  
  
Ryou stood stalk still - frozen in shock before his senses returned.  
  
He tried to run, but the air was still clogged around him. It slowly crawled up his arms, holding them motionless.  
  
The ring floated out from Ryou's chest - glowing and throbbing with energy.  
  
The necklace started to shrink. Slowly at first - but then with more speed.  
  
It closed around Ryou's neck, choking him, gagging him. Images whirled through his mind. The women, the man.  
  
Joey.  
  
Ryou's eyes rolled to the back of his head in pain. His face felt as if it were on fire. The air suddenly went back to normal, and Ryou fell to his knees, his hands going up to grasp the ring around his neck, trying to pry it off. But it was no use.  
  
Ryou's last coherent thought was a question that would go unanswered for far too long. What's happening?   
  
(((A/N: Do not worry, he's not dead)   
  
XXX   
  
Kaiba walked slowly down the dark street. He wanted to get home as soon as possible for Mokuba, and yet the cool night air was so inviting.  
  
He knew he had to get home fast, or else temptation would overcome him, and someone would die.. But Kaiba thrived in the dark.  
  
And he lived for blood.  
  
Unwillingly, Kaiba's bodyrythm started to pound, and it reached out to the farthest corners of the city. Soulstrings beckoned to him, guiding his footsteps in their directions.  
  
"No!' Kaiba tore the word from his throat as though it was the hardest thing he'd ever done.  
  
The dark cloak of night wrapped around him as Seto turned to run. He couldn't give in. He just couldn't. No one would parish at his hands tonight, nor any other night.  
  
Seto was through with being a vampire.  
  
Blood pumped in his veins, his heart beat in his ears, reminding him of his true heritage.  
  
I can't give in! I can't give in! Seto chanted himself as he ran towards home.  
  
He saw a woman turn the corner up ahead of him. Her bodyrythm beat in tune to his. Her soulstring glowed with emotion and energy.  
  
Emotion. Seto hadn't had those for so long.. What is the point of living if I cannot truly live? He thought, giving in to temptation. Just one person..one insignificant life.. The girl was walking with her head stuck in a book. Beautiful brown hair fell across her eyes, and she kept batting it away in annoyance. Seto immediately saw that her shapely figure was decked in white shorts with a bright purple top, complete with a matching white jacket.  
  
For a moment Seto's mouth went dry.  
  
But then his bloodlust kicked in, and he pounced.   
  
XXX  
  
Tea walked home from Yugi's game shop. He had given her a book on Duel Monsters, and it was so fascinating that she couldn't stop reading it.  
  
Besides, it kept her mind off the frightening dark.  
  
As she turned a corner, Tea heard footsteps moving fast in her direction. She didn't even bother to look up from the text. Must be some weird runner. I mean truly, running in the dark? She leaned against the wall to let the guy go buy, but he didn't.  
  
Instead, he jumped at her.  
  
Tea looked up just in time to see a dark figure's hand clamp over her mouth. She couldn't see anything else about him.  
  
Fear washed over her in waves. She became aware of everything around her. The cold brick wall against her back, the man's callused skin, and the cold blanket of night.  
  
Tea looked fearfully up at the mysterious man's face. Panic caused her heart to beat in a fury, and a tingling sensation danced up and down her limbs.  
  
He shifted, and the bottom half of his face was unveiled. Tea had expected him to be smirking, but his lips were pressed tightly together as if he were in pain.  
  
She didn't care. All that mattered was getting free.  
  
Run.  
  
Tea quickly turned her head and bit him as hard as she could.  
  
In shock the hand retreated.  
  
Run.  
  
Tea turned to the left and sped off down the street, running to no where in particular but a safe haven. She hadn't gone far, though, when she felt a hand clamp onto her arm. The man's cold fingers bit into her skin, hurting her. She yelped in pain and spun around to kick the guy or something so she could get away.  
  
She stopped in mid-spin.  
  
The man was now standing in a lighter spot, and she could see his face.  
  
It was Kaiba.  
  
Before she could say or do anything, he had her bent over his arm and her head pulled back.  
  
Tea trembled in fear.  
  
Seto's arm snaked its way around her waist, clamping her to him. Now there was no way for her to escape.  
  
"What are you going to do to me?" She whispered in fear. Her mind was shouting warnings of rape, but she didn't believe Seto was so cruel.  
  
"Nothing, if I can help it," came the deep reply. His voice sounded like sandpaper. Seto slowly bent down over her neck, looking as if he was in deep pain. The lines etched in his face were more pronounced than usual, and his eyes looked starved.  
  
But for what?  
  
Tea went stiff in his arms when his tongue flicked out against her neck. He started playing with her, kissing her neck and nudging it gently.  
  
"D-don't do this to me, Seto," his first name slipped easily from Tea's lips, but she didn't notice. She was too afraid to notice anything but the man draped around her.  
  
But Seto did. For some reason he reveled his name on her lips. He couldn't fathom why he felt that jolt whenever he saw her. This feeling was new. But bloodlust wasn't. Seto opened his mouth against her pulse. It quickened under his lips.  
  
Pounding with energy..  
  
A voice in the back of his head yelled at him to stop, to turn away. But Seto couldn't. His inbred vampire genes were on high alert tonight, and the temptation was too great.  
  
He slid his fangs into Tea's artery, delving ever deeper. The sweet taste of blood washed down his throat. Memories started to flood him. Thoughts, dreams, and questions filled his mind.  
  
And then it happened.  
  
Tea started to gasp for air, and Seto felt her pain. She started to squirm, and he felt her fear. Her last shimmer of hope.  
  
He couldn't do it. He just..couldn't.  
  
Seto's heart was half-human. He was a Mortim, and his good side went out to the innocent girl in his arms.  
  
It was too much to bear. It was Tea for God's sake!  
  
Seto dropped the girl just in time. If he had continued drinking for one more minute, she would have died.  
  
"I'm so sorry," he whispered in horror. His fangs retracted slowly. Seto bent down and scooped the pale Tea into his arms as if she weighed nothing and sprinted towards his mansion.  
  
Every step of the way, Kaiba kicked himself for his weakness. Now, because of him, an innocent was in mortal danger. Because of him, many others were dead. And still more were soulslaves.  
  
A part of Seto told him to stop fighting, to give in. The prospect seemed so inviting.. Kaiba angrily thrust it out of his mind. No one was going to get hurt by his hands as long as he took those pills.  
  
But the pills were what were killing him.  
  
He just didn't know it.   
  
XXX   
  
My light, my love.  
  
I uncoiled myself to stand at my full height against the numerous stars. My midnight eyes lifted up to the sky as I surveyed the many constellations of past heroes. They smiled down on me in peace, bathing me in their light.  
  
My heart flows in a wave-like motion, sending off a serene aura, attracting spirits. Many glide behind me as I begin to slowly glide down the looming hill.  
  
I have heard my call.  
  
The mortals call me the Grim Reaper, but I am not. I am the banister, the ill will that snuffs the final candle.  
  
I am the Soul Stalker.  
  
I arrive at a large gate within the timeless night. Beyond the great wall lies an expansive courtyard that surrounds the mansion.  
  
In it lies my prey.  
  
Walking through the wall, I proceed to run up a path, my dark cape billowing out from behind me, fluttering in the windless night.  
  
My light, my love.  
  
I can feel my victim's pulse from here. It beats steadily in the air. After I climb the mansion's stairs, a door looms up before me. I walk through it easily. Four walls rise up around me. Furniture falls into place, and two figures form.  
  
One is pulsing with the light, the other with slithering darkness. The light one lies on a bed, pale and faint. Her hand is Kaiba's, the dark one's.  
  
But as I watch, his dark aura starts to morph and twist. My prey's light starts to wheedle its way in. Her goodness is starting to affect Seto.  
  
His Light of Love was found.  
  
A feeling of relief and hope washes over me before I change into my Founder's state of mind. My bodyrythm changes and my soulstring glows anew.  
  
I take out one of my many jars. This one contains the red light of love.  
  
Slowly, timelessly, I glide over to Tea. No longer will she join the next world, but instead she will become immortal, and obtain all the traits of a proper Light of Love.  
  
Unscrewing the jar, I open Tea's heart and pour the red light in. I do the same to Seto. "May you live and die well," I murmur to both. Then, with the snap of my fingers, I am gone and time resumes.  
  
XXX   
  
The dream time has come.  
  
My body tosses and turns in this world, twisting in frightened pain.  
  
In the other realm of dreams, however, my mind is steady. Nothing's shape is exact. No sound can truly be heard, but I can fell my senses, visualize them in my mind.  
  
I have been having this dream every night. I know what will happen, yet the fright I feel never changes. I can always sense my heart, feel my muscles clench; though I have none here.  
  
In the dream, there is a bed. I see myself lying on it, tossing and turning as I am in real life. Dark swirls of purple float in the black nothingness around me. No sound can truly be heard but I can sense my murmurs and pants as I sleep in the rustling covers. And then my view comes from my body's eyes as I open them slowly.  
  
Right away I know something is not right.  
  
My room looks normal, every detail imprinted in my mind. Toys lay in piles pushed up against the far wall, my closet is open, yet there is no light radiating from it to create the illusion of safety for my aibou.  
  
But the room seems darker, more engulfed in shadows. An evil feeling hangs in the air.  
  
One of unspeakable horrors and whispers of a nightmare..  
  
It frightens me. I push back the covers and run to the door. It looms up before me, but instead of feeling relieved when I reach it, I feel as if I've fallen into some sort of trap. I know that I have; this dream is always the same. A size less spark forms before me, throwing daggers of light from its core.  
  
It crackles with energy.  
  
The light starts to advance on me. The room disappears except for the door, the light, and a vent.  
  
In endless fear, I grope for the doorknob and turn it. The door doesn't budge.  
  
The light is now right above me, growing and throbbing with mad energy.  
  
I know what will happen when it reaches me. I know that this is a dream. I know that it is not.  
  
I pull on the knob franticly, but the only thing it does is seemingly laugh at my fate.  
  
The vent behind me beckons.  
  
Turning around, I sprint towards it.  
  
Every step I take, it moves back.  
  
The distance is long, but like every other time, I make it.  
  
The small vent expands. Its bars disappear as I blindly jump into it.  
  
And then it's black. Nothing happens. There are no objects, no feelings.  
  
My view switches again. I see myself falling..falling..  
  
The next part is the only variable in the dream: I either land on the bed or the floor.  
  
I'm hoping to land on the bed, it's less of a shock.  
  
But I don't. I and on the floor with a thud.  
  
Books topple around me, and I wake up.  
  
Light embraces me again. Normally I do not like it, but now it is a relief to be safe. But I know safety is only an illusion.   
  
A/N: Ok, so I just wrote fifteen pages, I was aiming for seventeen, but whatever. All right, I have to recommend a greeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaat movie to y'all! It is called Big Trouble, and if you are a smart person you will get the movie and understand the jokes. It is really funny. Hahahahahahaha! Rugala! HAHAHAHAHA! Ok, it's dark humor so beware. OH! OH! OH! If you like dark humor, check out Drop Dead Gorgeous. It is sooooooooooooooooo funny! HAHAHAHA! Sorry. I have just typed seventeen pages, and my brain is a bit messed up right now. Seventeen pages. It was sooooooo..I donno. Ok. If you like this fiction, you will most likely like the books In the Forests of the Night and Demon in my View. They are a bit small and are written by a fourteen-year-old, but that just adds to the essence of the story in my opinion. I also was inspired by one of my mom's drawings and a fanfiction story that I cannot remember the name of. It was really good, though. And no, I am not older than fourteen. Ok, sorry, I had to recommend those. I also had to say that. Ok, I want Harpie Lady and Firesong to know that in their story, I do not appreciate being paired up with Tristan. He's sorta cute, but I would prefer Joey, who, by the way, I am like so made for. Don't you think? Joey and I sitting in a tree.. *sighs* News of the day: Sheryl Crow is forty. Sure doesn't look it on the Parade-if that is its name, I'm not much into magazines and the like. Ok, ANYWAY! I was wondering off the subject there (as I always do) but I will now go back to track. Please read and review/rate. I do not like flames, but criticism is..better but diminishing to the ego. I will require fifteen more reviews before I continue, and that is only five more. I wanted to write more on this chapter, but I decided to hold Mai's part off until later. I'm thinking of putting her with Joey..even though she's a____. I'm not going to tell you what because I am evil and do not feel like it. Also, please tell me if this was a little too dark. I plan to give Yugi a part in the next chapter. Another also is that RYOU DID NOT DIE! Nor shall anyone else who hears the music and sees the light. Do not worry, I don't like killing Yu-Gi-Oh! characters off because I am such a wonderful person. Yami Ash Nite: *laughs* Ash Nite: Shut up, Yami. Please R&R. 


	4. The Seduction of Power

Disclaimer: Seriously! What do you think?????  
  
Ok, so this is my ATTEMPT at writing action, K? If you do not mind, some one important dies here, I'm sorry, but I felt like doing it so, HA! Also, um..yeah...this may be a bit short but I don't like keeping you all waiting!! ^___^ Also, the person who dies here will still play apart in the story.  
  
Also, I am so sorry if this is bad, but I had to post this fast because I'm sorry for making you wait!  
  
So sit back and enjoy! AND R&R OR ELSE I WON'T CONTINUE!!!!  
  
Chapter Four: The Seduction of Power  
  
  
  
The full moon shone down upon a cloaked figure. Chaotic colors from the Shadow World made up his hair, matching the many layers that made up his black soul. Gold armbands gripped tightly at his skin - biting into his immortal flesh, though he never noticed.  
  
Walking miles in a minute, this spirit was concentrated on a single soul, a single victim. To watch him stalk the girl was like watching a predator stalk its prey.  
  
Glowing stars shown in midnight blue, floating in the windy night. Of constellations and legends, they sparkled lightly in the sky.  
  
YAMI'S POV~  
  
Almost no one was wandering the streets at this hour. A few soulslaves were grouped here and there, but the humans were scarce. Most were able to sense the Predator Hour with fear, and those who didn't died - if they were lucky.  
  
I walked swiftly down the street - like a panther on the attack. My leather trench coat waved out behind me, fluttering folds in the windy night. Trees bowed down to my presence and the wind sung softly in my ears; whistling past as I took a leap - springing softly from the ground at a crouch.  
  
The city below me shrunk until the scarce cars looked like a child's toys. My eagle eyes searched the ground as I moved upwards towards my peak. A movement, so small, caught my attention. It wasn't physical, but mental. I sensed someone's aura decrease as if evaporating slowly. Some one was trying to hide from my dark presence. It must be her.  
  
I sped downwards in a dive, the skyscrapers shooting up all around me, the objects of earth looming larger and closer as wind rippled through my hair and tore through my clothes, making them flap like the fabric of sails.  
  
I landed in a crouch, one hand spread on the pavement, the other shooting for the stars as my cloak fell all around me. A slender girl stood tense, her back turned before me. Her shoulders were rigid, but her breathing was calm.  
  
Brown hair fell in waves down her back, glistening in the moonlight. For a few seconds, she and I just stood there, perfectly still as if in a tableau.  
  
And then it started.  
  
Out of nowhere the girl, my prey, pivoted on her right and shot out her leg. I wasn't fazed or shocked in the least. It was actually quite amusing how predictable that move had been. Jumping up - still in a crouch - I easily dodged her seeping foot and lashed out with my own.  
  
As quickly as I, Laura spun around in a block, grabbing my ankle and twisting it ruthlessly until I hit the ground.  
  
No pain met me. I never even fell. Instead, my hand struck out into her face. But of course the attack missed. She merely dodged me - shoving aside my hand and leaving my body unprotected.  
  
Swirling around each other and fighting amongst cloaks and flying limbs, we fought together, moving swiftly and easily.  
  
Her hands lashed out, and so did mine. We used a series of effective blocks, and minimal blood was drawn.  
  
I was so concentrated; my mind's sole purpose was to defeat her without hurting myself. I never even noticed how good she was until it was too late.  
  
A blue streak of lightning flashed out from the sky, and rolling thunder followed soon after. As if on cue, the wind picked up - howling like mournful spirits.  
  
I felt hits on my side and my ankle twist with the snap of bones. I noticed she was getting equally injured and weak, so I used this knowledge to my advantage.  
  
Spreading my arms, hands down, I sprung, feeling the weight on my feet ebb as I lifted into the air.  
  
Time seemed to slow as I flew towards my opponent. With a hiss, she was knocked down onto the pavement. Though she struggled, I locked her hands together and pulled them above her head - my body trapping hers to the ground.  
  
She lay perfectly still - not breathing in gulps of air as I weighed down her stomach. To the everyday person she'd look dead, but I know that she doesn't need oxygen to survive. None of us do.  
  
I stared down into her amber eyes with a sick smile. She showed neither fear nor emotion as I slowly lowered my head and licked the sweet spot on her neck. Instead of a pulse, I felt the run-on rhythm of her energy soaring through the artery. I shivered in delight as I felt its power run below my lips. Suddenly, my fangs shot out, piercing her skin.  
  
I could feel her struggle beneath me, but thought of no way that she could escape. This is where I made my fatal mistake.  
  
Somehow I found myself pushed onto the ground beneath her. She saddled me, her leather pants rubbing against my sides. She spoke quietly and calmly, as if she were not half drained of her power. "Soon, your voice will join the whispers of the dead, as your lust for power has overwhelmed all your rational thought."  
  
And with that, she summoned a knife from somewhere within her sleeve by a flick of her wrist. Before I could react, before I could even do anything, she planted the blade square in my heart.  
  
Flesh and muscle tore, veins were sliced open. And ice-cold daggers of pain shot throughout my body, followed by the warmth of released blood. But the worst thing was my heart. Though it had died thousands of years ago, pain still washed over me in a climax of torture.  
  
Laura stared into my wide eyes without emotion and twisted the blade sharply.  
  
I felt the muscle tear, felt parts of it come off and entwine around the knife. I screamed like never before my body crying out in agony and my soul rising in an undulating note of horror. My self rose off the ground as a blue spirit emerged from the wound, floating into the windless night; already wandering aimlessly - too black for an afterlife.  
  
The world blurred, mixed together. A soon as the blade retreated, I stretched out my hand towards the soul in pain. 'Don't leave me,' my body rasped. It was ignored. Slowly, my eyes closed, and everything blacked out. My corpse returned to ash, and in relief, the pain resided.  
  
(((A/N: He is dead, but like I said, we'll see more of him later! ^__^)))  
  
  
  
Laura stood from the ashes and watched them scatter. Once a great pharaoh and vampire, a noble soul, this creature was gone. And she was here to take his place.  
  
She turned her back on the site where they had fought, and proceeded to walk on her way to her original destination before she'd been temporarily sidetracked. 'No mercy,' she thought, and licked the blade clean.  
  
  
  
A/N: Disgusting! Oh well...It wasn't so good, but I have to post it 'cause it is crucial to the plot and y'all have been waiting! So sorry!  
  
Ok, thank you to all my wonderful reviewers! Especially Sungirl who made me post this!  
  
Adios!  
  
Err...uh...Ja ne!  
  
Oh yeah, and most importantly, R&R or I won't continue!!! 


	5. His Light of Love

Disclaimer: I own Yu-gi-oh! IT'S ALL MINE! MINE! MINE! MINE! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!  
  
Layla: Um..OMG, she's finally cracked.  
  
Wavegodess: HEY! THAT'S MY LINE!  
  
Layla: *banishes WG to the Shadow Realm* NOT ANY MORE!  
  
I am so hyper. I HAVE FINALLY TURNED TWELVE! *Jan 1st*  
  
Layla: You still seem pretty immature to me. *dies*  
  
Ash Nite: Ah, the power of the authoress...  
  
All right, I am spontaneously writing this so BEWARE! I usually plan this story out but NOT THIS TIME! Man is it gonna suck... BEAR WITH ME!  
  
Also, this is like just to fill you in on some stuff, K?  
  
Also, I AM SO HHHHHHHHHHHYYYYYYPPPPPPPPPPPEEEEEEEEEERRRR!  
  
Um.sorry for not continuing so fast on everything, but I'm a busy girl.  
  
Layla: You're a girl?!?!  
  
Ash Nite:...I thought you died.  
  
Layla: You have to live before you can die.  
  
OH! THAT'S WHY I AM WRITING THIS! I need to say that some of the sayings here are from Magic: the Gathering, and others are from fear.com, and still more are from my own imagination *see above*  
  
Also, in 'Hope is the inability to face reality,' it was originally faith, but I didn't like it so HA!  
  
Um.there was something else... Oh yeah, READ 'Secrets of the Shadows' It is by me, of course. But like no one reviewed it and it was flamed a lot because it sucked but IT DOESN'T ANYMORE because I revised it and it is like so totally cool.  
  
I am sorry, but I am turning into a valley girl. OMG! I know I need a manicure! The sun, I swear, is bleaching up my hair! HAHAHAHAHAHA!  
  
Ok, this is like horror so watch out. I am SO SORRY! I might pull this off if y'all don't like it.  
  
Chapter 5: Just to fill you in  
  
LAURA'S POV~  
  
Light is a rare thing that almost none of us (un)dead can find. We seek in vain, fighting for the ray of light to shine through to us, but the impending cloud of depression blocks out all hope. Most humans view us as monsters with no feelings, beings that take pleasure in our victim's pain.  
  
But why should we? Almost all of us have felt the sensation of life. The emotion, the struggles...the hope.  
  
Some have gone insane. For others, suicide was the answer. But their restless souls still wander the earth, too black for a final resting place.  
  
But those were the weaklings. The ones who thought acceptance was the answer. When they opened their minds and unfroze their cold hearts, they learned the hard way just how wrong they were. A guilt unlike any other drew those idiots over the edge; hurling them into a void of eternal darkness.  
  
Much worse than my own.  
  
But the solution is much easier than that. For us, the answer is either black or white as the (un)dead do not have the privilege of seeing gray. There is a word for those who choose white. I cannot remember it right now, though, but the word that seems to come to mind is 'stupid.'  
  
It is rather ironic, really. As a child, I would sleep with a cloth over my head to keep the demons from stealing the breath from my lungs. I was so fearful of the mere mention of death. I must have sensed my own tragic 'end' crawl nearer.  
  
But I no longer believe in a final resting-place. So I should have nothing to fear. Immortality is everyone's dream.  
  
But be careful what you wish for.  
  
You just might get it.  
  
XxXxXx  
  
A/N: Ok, this is a little dark, but I had just finished watching a certain movie so HA! It was STUCK IN MY HEAD! Just to say, I am talking about what's coming next.  
  
XxXxXx  
  
Eyes lined with blue, she stared up at me with her icy gaze. Abrupt, cold fingers clenched and unclenched; as if barely containing their dangerous need. A sickly color of gray ran through her skin, like a poisonous liquid. Only splotches of her real color could be seen forming on her limbs, marks of the living she had past experienced.  
  
Once a lifeless body, her vessel was now taken by a restless spirit seeking only to share its pain and show the ones who had laughed the other side of a despairing life story.  
  
Kaiba looked down at Tea's body, Tea's pod (((THE BODYSNATCHERS HAVE COME AAAAAAAAAAAAA-! Must.calm.down..))) It grinned sickly, dead eyes glistening with malice unknown. A long slender hand, once used for encouraging, stretched out - the fingers wrapping themselves slowly around Kaiba's neck in a deadly grip. With the other hand, Tea's vengeance slowly traced its ice-cold fingertips across his face; tracing its shape.  
  
Kaiba lurched away, tearing from the thing's grasp. Seto's face was contorted in pain, looking apon the monster he had created from sheer innocence. Tea's mangling body moaned an undulating note, she lurched up from the bed, then back down. Like she was being shaken slowly or...or the alternative Kaiba turned from in fear.  
  
"Tea, please...no...Tea!" Seto called out to the caged soul, pleading with his voice.  
  
"K-Kai-b-" his name looked so painful to say Seto actually took a step back. Tea's effort was for naught. Sweat poured down her face, her writhing body screamed without words in pain.  
  
"She..she poisoned her..." Seto knew it wasn't true, knew that it was merely the Process of Becoming, but denial made his heart ache. Tea, his Light of Love. It was impossible, just a sick joke. But Tea wouldn't act like this. She wouldn't know what the Process is. That it really was a beautiful thing, if the mind could only learn to accept it. Accept its destiny.  
  
An earsplitting scream tore from Tea's throat, and Seto instantly threw up the bounds - blocking all elements from outside and within.  
  
Now it was just him and Tea...and that thing.  
  
"Accept it, Tea! It's the only choice!" If she continued to fight the magic, she'd die, and her body would be used as home for a revengeful spirit.  
  
Strings of blood started crawling up Tea's neck, coming from somewhere within her shirt. They branched out like vines, ripping through her face and tearing at the flawless skin. (((This is from Children of the Corn or whatever, scary movie, people, WATCH IT! ^__^)))  
  
A glint once more appeared in her eyes, and the wide brown irises turned to cool blue ones with a hint of purple.  
  
"NO!" The hoarse cry escaped from Seto's throat as he loomed above Tea, cradling her in his arms. "Don't leave me! You can do this!"  
  
"I know..." The blood stopped, and as if on rewind they retraced their path to some unknown place in the mental world. The wild look in her eyes slowly gave way to her original chocolate brown, tears glistening on her cheeks.  
  
Seto almost laughed out loud in joy, but refrained...just rocking her back and forth, back and forth. "You did it, Tea, you did it." Not knowing what to say, he asked, "D-do you want anything?"  
  
Tea just shook her head and wrapped her arms around Seto's waist, rocking with him. "Just hold me..just hold me forever."  
  
And so now, fifty years later, they still sit there...holding each other.  
  
Ash Nite: LAYLA! IT IS MY STORY!  
  
Layla: But she SAID 'hold me FOREVER'  
  
Ash Nite: O.oU  
  
Ok, saying of the day:  
  
Do you ever have that fear that the schizophrenic see what's really there?  
  
By the way, it is NOT fifty years later! And they are NOT still holding each other! SO HA!  
  
HEHEHEHEHE! I love this LOL thing (Light Of Love) because then I don't have to write the long and boring process of slowly falling inlove the mortal way! How CONVINENT!  
  
Unfortunately I'm gonna have to eventually have to write it all out for Mai and Joey as well as Yami and Yugi.  
  
OH SHOOT! I JUST GAVE IT AWAY! Not that I care, I like those couples. By the way, Yami becomes a demon so Yugi does NOT fall inlove with a dead guy, TYVM (Thank You Very Much).  
  
Also, I KNOW that was an odd, gross, freaky, stupid, weird, unplanned, and abrupt chapter so you can refrain from mentioning it in your reviews. REVIEWS PEOPLE! I NEED THEM OR I DIE!  
  
Also, remember to read Secrets of the Shadows!  
  
AND R&R OR DIE! BWAHAHAHAHAHA! I'm sick right now, that makes me act WEIRD! *sneeze* 


	6. Soulslave's hope

I AM SO SORRY! PLEASE FORGIVE ME! SOOOOOOOOOOOO SOOOOOORRRRYYYYY!  
  
And remember, those who don't review are now officially freaks so REVIEW!  
  
OK, SO SORRY!  
  
I know it must seem like forever before I've updated but I've been busy! So sorry! *grovels at reader's feet*  
  
OK, you can like this, you don't have to, though. But review and give me your opinions.  
  
  
  
Chapter Six  
  
Children's nightmares and adults' worst fears are being practiced night by night. What lighthearted feelings symbolized is now a weapon to be used against us at anytime. No one knows how, only that darkness is our friend, and light is our enemy.  
  
No more music plays at balls, the CD stores are barred up in fear, The superstitious people make ways to hold off the evil, believing what they want to . In merely a month havoc has ensued, driving weaklings mad.  
  
What is the cause of this? Mysterious disappearances. A family might awaken from their slumber to find a loved on jumping out the window and running into the blinding light, never to be seen again. Why? How is this possible? No one knows the answers but for this: There's no where to run, no where to hide. It's after you, and no matter what it WILL get you.  
  
  
  
The cold wrapped its icy embrace around me and I shivered, blowing out a huff of condensed air. Black, soft earth made way for my footsteps as I padded quietly along the cemetery. Old, creaked gravestones protruded from the ground at a tilted angle and my eyes were drawn to every single one. Tree branches reached out to me at all sides their claw-like twigs facing me in the eerie silence of night.  
  
A thick coat of fog clung low to the earth, only broken by the midnight blue.  
  
How'd I get here?  
  
The last thing I can seem to remember is sitting down for dinner....then it's all blank. I've somehow wound up here again..walking on people's final resting-place.  
  
A twig snapped behind me. I jumped - a cold shiver of fear crawling up my spine. The hair on the back of my neck stood on end as my footsteps halted. I slowly turned.  
  
Only gravestones and emptiness met me. I must be jittery, I thought, wrapping my arms tightly around myself. I started to turn back around but something from the corner of my eye caught my attention.  
  
A ghost. A demon. The thing that was out for me. Fears raced through my mind and I remembered all that had happened to me.  
  
It could be possible that I was just drugged, then dragged out here. And those noises - they were the guy trying to slip away unnoticed. Confidence washed over me and I inhaled deeply. Everything was explainable, nothing was paranormal or whatever.  
  
But why did I feel that I was wrong?  
  
Again, a presence appeared at my back. I began to run from it, fleeing in primary fear. Wherever I went, no matter how far, it followed me easily, not making a sound.  
  
Trees past in blurs, the air whipped at my face and tugged at my hair, I heard the twigs snap and leaves rustle beneath my feet.  
  
I finally gave into temptation, throwing a quick glance over my shoulder. Only fog. Nothing else. I was about to slow down when something hard smacked into me, and the breath was driven from my lungs. I inhaled sharply, stumbling backward from the solid object.  
  
A cold hand gripped my arm as I began to fall, and it pulled me up. I was pulled into a man's hard chest. His strong arms slowly wrapped themselves around my waist. I almost screamed, but the lump in my throat blocked it.  
  
"Mai! Mai." A flat, yet reassuring voice met my ears. I stopped struggling for a moment and peered upward. Chocolate brown eyes stared down at me, almost completely hidden in dirty blond hair.  
  
"Joey?" I asked shakily, my voice almost breaking. "Wha- what are you doing here?"  
  
His arms tightened as I began to pull away, pulling me back to him. His stare bore into my soul, and I looked away in shame as he said, "I could ask you the same question."  
  
Something was wrong with his voice...it was too..emotionless...and..and flat.  
  
He trapped my hands in one of his and pulled them over my head so that I was stretched out before his hungry stare. Panic gripped me, the claws of doubt raking at my heart. "J-Joey? What are you doing?" I asked in a frightened whisper. Any trace of confidence was gone as he just smiled at my feeble attempts to break free.  
  
This couldn't be Joey! He isn't like this! He'd never be out here, would never be doing this...this man wasn't even close to Joey's character! He didn't even have a Brooklyn accent! Fear pushed at my heart and I lashed out, kicking him where the sun don't shine.  
  
He didn't move. Never even flinched. Instead he just held me closer to him - my stomach now rubbing his - one hand clamped around my waist and the other held up my hands.  
  
"Feisty, are we?" He asked, his lip curled into a nasty smile, "Well, I didn't come here to play, Mai." A glint appeared in his eye, his voice lowering to a deep pitch. "I know what you are. Why you're out here, and why your name is engraved in your wrist."  
  
I looked up in shock, flexing my hand as we both looked up to see "MAI VALENTINE" burned in right where he said it to be.  
  
He continued, getting closer if even possible. "I know your confusion, why you can't remember anything at night, I know why you haven't aged for sixteen years."  
  
I gasped. "You - you -! What the hell are you and what do you want!?" I cried, breaking from his grasp.  
  
"I'm Joseph Wheeler. You know me, don't you Mai? I'm here to help you. And as for what I want.." His eyes roamed my body leisurely as he stepped slowly forward. "What I want is you."  
  
Softly, deftly, Music shall caress you, Hear it, feel it, Secretly posses you.  
  
Malik's mouth moved in rhythm as he chanted the Music words, feeling Jessica's fear as he heard the music, saw the light.  
  
So many mortals had fallen into his hands, so many soulslaves crowded around him, begging to please. Jessica seemed like a nice young boy to add to his collection..  
  
Fog crawls up Lights die down An eerie silence Is the only sound.  
  
His Millenium Rod flashed. Jessica's screams filled the air, coming through the Mystic's mouth.  
  
"Come to me, my precious offering...." He purred.  
  
A small girl, only about fourteen or fifteen appeared slowly on the floor amidst black voids of the underworld. Her small form shook and trembled beneath her newly socked clothes. She whimpered in fear as Malik walked slowly over, his golden jewelry flashing in the torch light of the dank hall.  
  
He touched her chin, forcing her to look up. "Bishoujo." (((Pretty girl))) He spoke in Japanese so that she may understand him. Looking up, he said something in Egyptian to his favorite rare hunters. They shifted uneasily, cloaks rustling, but reluctantly obliged.  
  
The girl's screams racked the hallways of the underground, her struggles futile and feeble.  
  
The men pried her arms from her body, forcefully holding them out. "Kadasai!" (((Please!))) She sobbed. "Kaudasai!"  
  
Malik smiled wickedly as he loomed over her small form. "Gomennasai, bishoujo... Gyasuminsai." (((Sorry, pretty girl...good night))) Mocking purple eyes looked down upon her.  
  
"Soul Stalker! A sacrifice to you, god of all gods!" And with that, the girl dropped dead in a pool of clothes at Malik's feet.  
  
  
  
The end. Of this chapter. I am bored. And rather tired.  
  
OKYDOKIE! SEE THE BUTTON AT THE BOTTOM LEFT HAND CORNER THAT IS BLUISH AND PURPLEISH! CLLLLLLLLIIIIIICKKKKKKKK IIIIIIIITTTTTTTT!  
  
THEN SAY SOMETHING IN THE SCREEN THAT COMES UP! DO A REEEEEVIIIIIEEEEEEEEEWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Tehe. I am like SUCH a fast typer!  
  
Saying of the day: "Some say I have the body of a god. Unfortunately that god is Buddha." - Ryan Dodge 


	7. Light of Love

The end. Aren't I cruel? 


End file.
